King's Landing
King's Landing is the capital, and largest city, of the Seven Kingdoms. Located on the east coast of Westeros in the Crownlands, just north of where the Blackwater Rush flows into Blackwater Bay and overlooking Blackwater Bay, King's Landing is the site of the Iron Throne and the Red Keep, the seat of the King of the Andals and the First Men (hence the name). It enjoys a warm climate and life there is luxurious for those that can afford it, although it is not without its slums such as Flea Bottom. The city is overpopulated and dangerous at the best of times, despite being policed by the City Watch. King's Landing was founded by King Aegon I Targaryen, King of the Andals and the First Men. He established a small wooden fort atop the hill, named the Aegonfort in his honor, where his ships first landed from Dragonstone, and used this as a base for his campaign to conquer the continent. Having achieved his goal, he established the new capital on the site of his original fort. The city expanded rapidly under his descendants. By the time of Robert's Rebellion, the city had a population of approximately half a million people. Red Keep The Red Keep is the seat of the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. It is located on the easternmost side of the city, overlooking Blackwater Bay and the Narrow Sea. Great Sept of Baelor he Great Sept of Baelor was the center of the Faith of the Seven, the dominant religion in seven of the nine constituent regions of the realm, and the seat and residence of the High Septon, the topmost official within the Faith. Located in the western side of the city, this sept was named after King Baelor Targaryen. Guildhall of the Alchemists The Guildhall of the Alchemists is the headquarters of the Alchemists' Guild, an ancient order of men known as "pyromancers". It is an underground structure located beneath Rhaenys's Hill. The Guildhall of the Alchemists is presumably in ruin along with the rest of King's Landing, following the Battle of King's Landing. Flea Bottom Flea Bottom is the poorest slum district in the city of King's Landing, located on the eastern side of Rhaenys's Hill. Streets, Squares, Gates * The Kingsroad - the Kingsroad actually runs through the city, entering on the southern side at the Mud Gate, and exiting on the northern side. South of the city the Kingsroad continues on to Storm's End, while to the north it extends to Winterfell and even all the way to Castle Black at the Wall. ** The Goldroad leads from the Westerlands to King's Landing, but does not extend within it. ** The Roseroad leads from the Reach in the southwest to King's Landing - though the road doesn't actually go all the way to the gates of King's Landing itself, but joins with the Kingsroad a short distance away from the city on the southern side of the Blackwater river. ** The Hook - the large road that branches off from the Kingsroad within the city, to run east directly from the Mud Gate to the Red Keep. ** Street of Sisters - a major road in the city, running between the Great Sept of Baelor and the Dragonpit, so-named because the former is located on Visenya's Hill, and the latter on Rhaenys's Hill (Visenya and Rhaenys were sisters). It crosses the Kingsroad as it makes its path through the city. While the Tourney of the Hand takes place outside of King's Landing, a drunken horse race takes place in the Street of Sisters. ** Street of Flour - where most bakers ply their trade. ** Street of Silk - a red light district where brothels are located, several of them high-end ones catering to the nobility and rich merchants. Littlefinger's brothel is located here. ** Street of Steel - where most smiths keep their forges and shops. Tobho Mott's shop, where Gendry was apprenticed, is located there. ** Street of Seeds - another street in the city. Category:Cities and Towns